Teaching at Hogwarts And Healing a Broken Heart
by Keshie
Summary: Kagome has watched Inuyasha kiss the Clay Pot for the last time. And Hiei and Kurama teaching a new subject at hogwarts. This could get interesting. Hieikagome pairing
1. The Beggining

A/N: neither the Inuyasha gang, nor the Harry Potter and YYH gangs belong to me. Sorry if you don't like it but if you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
Keshie: so kagome how have you and Inuyasha been?  
  
Kagome: No Comment  
  
Inuyasha: Keh. What's that supposed to mean? 'No comment'  
  
Kagome: shouting It means that I would rather not say what an inconsiderate jerk you are right in front of your face! SIT! I'm going home.  
  
Inuyasha also shouting Wench get back here.  
  
Kagome SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SI-I-IT! DON'T CALL ME A WENCH.  
  
Keshie: okay moving on then puts hand behind neck and sweatdrops -- hope you like it  
  
The Beggining  
  
She closed her eyes as she sat, lifting her face up to meet the breeze. "This is getting really old crying over him." She told herself as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She had just witnessed the man she thought she loved kissing another woman, a dead woman. She had cried until she could cry no more. "Was I Really Meant To Be In Love?" she thought to herself. She had been hoping that when she had run towards the well that he would chase after her and tell her that it was her he loved and not Kikyo, even if it had been a lie. However she had had no such luck. She turned her head as she heard a rustling noise and her mouth gaped as she saw that it was an owl.  
  
Flashback in England about twenty minutes before previous paragraph  
  
The Head Master of the Wizarding School, Hogwarts sat at his desk writing a letter to his great-niece asking for her to take a position that no one else would. He knew that she was very young. She was only about sixteen. But she had encountered even more evil and magic than him. She did not need a wand but she should probably get one just in case. He gave his letter to an owl and watched as it flew away into the dark sky.  
  
Present time at the Higurashi Shrine in Japan  
  
"Me? A teacher?" Kagome wondered out loud as she read the note that had come from her great-uncle Albus. It read as follows:  
  
Kagome, How are you my dear niece? How long has it been since I saw you? Three years now at least. I know that I have not been in touch very much but I find that you are a wonderful applicant for the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at my school. I find it remarkable that you didn't come here in the first place. You have a great deal of magical abilities and I know that you learn very quickly. While not teaching classes you would be able to study with other teachers if you wished. You will need robes a wand and clothes to wear while not in school. Please respond as soon as possible.  
  
Love, Uncle Albus  
  
Kagome was shocked that her uncle wanted her to be a teacher. She knew nothing of magic besides her Miko powers. She stroked the completed Shikon No Tama that hung around her neck on a silver chain. She decide that she would accept that job offer. It would keep her mind off of a certain hanyou that she wanted to forget. She sent her letter back and packed her things. Her uncle was meeting her at her house tomorrow to take her to buy everything she needed to teach.  
  
The Next Morning "Hello Uncle Albus." Kagome said as she opened her door for her uncle to enter. Upon seeing his niece he was shocked at the way her eyes and body told f sadness that she had dealt with. "How does one so young look so sad?" he thought to himself as he smiled at her. She invited him in and he asked her if she had a fire place. She looked confused but nodded her head and lead him to it. Out of his pocket he pulled a drawstring bag with what looked like sand in it. As he through some of it into the fire the flames turned emerald green. She Gasped "Uncle Albus what is that?" "That my dear Kagome is Floo powder. This is how we will get to Diagon alley." He said and explained how to travel through the fire.  
  
Present Time Spirit World  
  
"So Koenma Sir. Your saying that Hiei and I are to go to a wizarding school posing as teachers? What are we supposed to be teaching." Asked a red head who was sitting in front of a desk with a... Baby?... behind it. "That is correct Kurama. And you will be teaching self-defense. Both of you." He said this last sentence while looking pointedly at the one called Hiei. "You are protecting the school against any possible threats. You will be meeting the Head Master of school today as soon as you're done here." Koenma explained. "How are we getting there Koenma" Kurama asked the toddler. At this the toddler grinned and waved and the two boys found themselves falling into a portal that had appeared below them. 


	2. The Meetings and A New Wand

A/N: hi Again everyone. Well I guess I have to say that none of the characters in the story belong to me but, I have decided to borrow them. Rubs hands together and grins evilly Kurama: edges away ever so slightly Keshie: slaps her forehead in exasperation Not like that Kurama. Anyways. On with the show! Chapter two: Meeting and New Discoveries   
"So Uncle Albus what are we waiting for? Aren't we supposed to be buying my teaching supplies?" Kagome asked her Uncle. The old man nodded and responded, "I am waiting for two young men who will also be teaching this year. They should be here sho...I think that these are the ones" while smiling at two young men that looked to be about Kagome's age. One of them was quite tall and had red hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. The other one was very short, only about one or two inches taller than her-self (A/N: I know that in the show and the Manga that kagome is taller but I felt like it.) he had black hair with a white star burst hat seemed to defy gravity, and had ruby red/brown eyes. He wore a katana in its sheath on his waist and a bandana on his forehead. The redhead walked up to her uncle and said, "Professor Dumbledore I presume." When Dumbledore nodded the redhead spoke again, "I am Kurama and this is Hiei. I believe that you have hired us to teach a new class this year at your school." "Ah, Yes, well I have decided to escort you here personally to help you sort out what you need because I am helping my niece with her school shopping." Dumbledore said while indicating kagome. She walked forward bowed, and greeted them "My name's Kagome." "Are you a student at Hogwarts?" kurama asked her after returning the bow. "No" she said while shaking her head "I will also be a teacher." He stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck. This girl couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years old. "Pardon my asking but how old are you?" he asked her. "I am sixteen years old and would be a sixth-year at the school. However I never actually attended my uncle's nor any other wizarding schools. But I have also dealt with a great many things only a choice few have the pleasure of experiencing." She told him, the word 'pleasure' dripping with sarcasm. "Shall we move on then?" Dumbledore said while clearing his throat. Kagome nodded her head and followed her uncle through the streets. Same time, same location, different people   
"So, Harry What else are you going to buy." Asked a red head obviously talking to a thin boy with messy black hair and blue/green eyes. He wore glasses and had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. "I dunno, I think I've finished lets just look around before we have to leave." Harry answered while looking around suddenly a young witch that had to be too young to go to Hogwarts yet ran up to him and hugged his legs. "Your Harry Potter! Right? My names Sharon and you're my HERO!" she then released his legs and ran off shouting "Mommy! Mommy! I finally met him." He blushed as his friend rolled on the ground in hysterics. "Shut-up Ron." Harry muttered looking down. After Ron had stood up and dusted off his robes he tapped Harry on the shoulder and pointed behind him. "Hey Harry. Isn't that Dumbledore?" "Yeah, it is. I wonder who those people with him are." They both walked up to him. "Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked. "Ah, Harry I was wondering when I would run into you. I am here assisting some new teachers and my niece shop for school." Dumbledore answered smiling. Kagome pulled lightly on the sleeve of his robes and he bent his head so that she could whisper into his ear. "Uncle, why didn't you tell them I would be teaching also this year." "Because you are the same age that they are you need to gain their trust and respect first." He then straitened up and addressed the two boys, "would you two like to join us." The two boys nodded and started talking to Kagome. "I haven't seen you around before are you a transfer student." Harry asked her. "Something like that." She said and smiled. "Were are you from?" Ron asked her. "Japan." She stated simply. "Kagome we will need to get your wand." Dumbledore pointed out. She nodded and followed him into the wand shop. "Yes? Can I help you? Oh Dumbledore how wonderful to see you." "Hello, nice to see you too. I am here to get a wand for my niece." Dumbledore answered him. "Right, which is your wand hand dear?" he asked Kagome. "Right. I think." She said uncertainly. He nodded and started measuring random places. If she had thought about it she probably would have been uncomfortable but she wasn't thinking about it so she was fine. "Right, try this one." He said while handing her a wand. She took it and gave it a little wave but it simply burst into flames reducing to nothing but ash. "Oh! I'm so sorry sir I'll pay for it. I swear I didn't mean to!" she said almost in tears. "It's quite alright my dear. I have never seen such a great amount of power in one so young. You have the abilities of a priestess, or Miko as you would call it, do you not?" he asked her. She nodded, "Yes I do posses the skills and powers of a Miko, as I am." At this Kurama looked startled. 'I have to speak to Koenma about this.' He thought to himself. "Very well dear. You will have to wait a moment for me to retrieve possible wands. I only have four that could possibly work." Ollivander told her while going into the back room. He came out a few moments later with the four wands. "we'll try the weaker ones first. Alright this one is Yew 13" with unicorn hair and dragon heartstring." She took this wand and waved it. Nothing happened. "alright try this one holly 13" with dragon heartstring and phoenix feather." She took this one also and waved it. Again nothing happened. "Alright, try this one, Mahogany 13 ½" phoenix feather and unicorn hair." She waved it and again nothing happened. "Alright last wand I have never had anyone that could even hold it besides me, the maker. Rosewood 12" phoenix feather, dragon heartstring and unicorn hair." As soon as she took it a warmth spread throughout her whole body and when she waved it silver and gold sparks filled the room. "Ah, dear this wand is made for you. You will not be paying for it because if you are capable of wielding it then it is an honor to be able to create a wand of such power. Consider it a gift." The man said while bowing. "Sir, I appreciate the complement but please do not bow, it brings back memories that hurt." She said while touching his shoulder. He nodded and let them out. "I hope to see you again Kagome. Goodbye." And she waved.  
  
A/N:well I hope you guys liked this chapter. The Sharon in the story is my little sister. toodles 


	3. You Can't Forget Until You Remember

A/N:hi again yall. I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho. Sorry this chappie is so short Chapter Three   
Kurama was standing outside of the bookshop that the rest of the group  
  
had gone into holding what looked like a compact mirror. However there was a screen  
  
on it and on the screen was Koenma. "Koenma please look up anything on a Kagome  
  
Higurashi. Bye." He said. Koenma nodded and the screen went blank. Kurama flipped  
  
the communicator closed and walked into the bookshop and up to the others. He saw that  
  
Kagome was not there and looked around. When he spotted her having been cornered by  
  
a boy he tapped Hiei on the shoulder and pointed. Five minutes previously   
Kagome had gotten tired of just standing there and decide to look around. She  
  
was looking at a book about legends from Feudal Japan when a boy around her age  
  
approached her. "Hello, haven't seen you around here before gorgeous. I'm Malfoy,  
  
Draco Malfoy" He said. He had sleeked back blonde hair and was quite tall. She felt  
  
somehow threatened and backed into the bookshelf book still in hand. "I'm not from  
  
around here." She told him thankful that her voice didn't sound as high pitched as she  
  
thought it would. "Were are you from then?" he asked her while moving closer. She  
  
moved tighter against the shelf and didn't answer. "I said were are you from." He  
  
repeated in a menacining voice. "If she doesn't want to answer then she doesn't have to.  
  
Now leave her alone baka" came a voice from behind him. "Hiei!" Kagome said while  
  
pushing Malfoy out of the way and standing beside him. "What makes you the boss of  
  
me." Malfoy asked sneering. Hiei just glared at him. Malfoy got the picture and left,  
  
"see you at school." "Thank you Hiei." She said while blushing. 'Why am I blushing?!  
  
I don't like him like that. Do I?' She thought to herself. Hiei of course heard the whole  
  
thing, but then he heard a sadder thought, 'Maybe because it reminded me of the way  
  
Inuyasha...No! I have to stop thinking about that!' He frowned and looked at her. He  
  
saw a single tear run down her cheek as she ran out of the store. "Hiei, were is my  
  
niece?" Dumbledore asked them. "I think that she needs a little time to her self." Hiei  
  
answered with a solemn look. Dumbledore nodded. He knew exactly why kagome  
  
might need time to herself. Her mother had told him everything. Suddenly there was a  
  
small beeping sound coming from Kurama's pocket. He excused himself and walked out  
  
side.   
"What is it Koenma?" Kurama asked after he had flipped open the communicator.  
  
"I found the information you were looking for. Apparently the girl in question is a very  
  
powerful Miko. She was reincarnated from and ancient priestess named Kikyo. Kagome  
  
is currently the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Or the Sacred Shikon Jewel. You  
  
know the legend correct?" Koenma said. "Yes" "well she was somehow able to travel  
  
back and forth from this time to five hundred years in the past. It says here that she  
  
ended up falling in love with an Inu Hanyou named Inuyasha. Somewhere in the story,  
  
however, a demon created Kikyo a new body made of clay and her ashes. This clay  
  
vessel had part of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha and Kikyo as you know were in love. When  
  
this "Kikyo" Five days ago for kagome, Inuyasha betrayed kagome and swore to Kikyo  
  
that she would help her get the soul that had been reincarnated into Kagome's body. She  
  
then fled to the well and sealed it forever with her Miko powers. And now I take it her  
  
uncle has her teaching as well." "Yes, thank you Koenma." "Any time." And he closed  
  
the 'compact'.  
  
'It hurts to remember.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I had many good times with  
  
him...No! I have to stop thinking about him!' she thought desperately trying to forget.  
  
"I just want to forget." She whispered out loud. Then she heard someone behind her say  
  
"You can't forget until you remember Kagome." She turned around and saw Hiei. He  
  
was right in front of her. She suddenly threw her arms around him and started to sob into  
  
his chest. "I gave him my heart. My heart. And he walked all over it and betrayed me."  
  
She said her voice choked with tears. Hiei wrapped his arms around her wondering what  
  
had happened in this young girl life to make her so miserable. "Kagome." He  
  
whispered. "Your Uncle and your new friends are beginning to worry. Come on." And  
  
released her from his arms. 'Kurama, you can tell them that we're coming.' He said to  
  
Kurama telepathically. 


	4. Are You Truly Ready To Face Him Again?

A/N: sigh I do not own Inuyasha or the other tv shows and/or books in this story I'm  
  
Really sorry if the characters are OOC but this is just how I write.  
  
Last Time   
  
'It hurts to remember.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I had many good times with  
  
him...No! I have to stop thinking about him!' she thought desperately trying to forget. "I just  
  
want to forget." She whispered out loud. Then she heard someone behind her say "You can't  
  
forget until you remember Kagome." She turned around and saw Hiei. He was right in front of  
  
her. She suddenly threw her arms around him and started to sob into his chest. "I gave him  
  
my heart. My heart. And he walked all over it and betrayed me." She said her voice choked  
  
with tears. Hiei wrapped his arms around her wondering what had happened in this young girl  
  
life to make her so miserable. "Kagome." He whispered. "Your Uncle and your new friends are  
  
beginning to worry. Come on." And released her from his arms. 'Kurama, you can tell them  
  
that we're coming.' He said to Kurama telepathically.  
  
Two Days Later  
  
Kagome had been with her new friends for two days now. But it had  
only  
  
been hours after her breakdown behind the bookstore had Kagome remembered about  
  
Shippou, her adopted Kit. She had been thinking about him for the past two days without  
  
Cease. 'What am I going to do. I love him as if he were my own baby.' She thought as she  
  
sat down for dinner in the Leaky Cauldron that night. "I have to  
  
get Shippou, I have to go back." She said her voice shaking with fear and determination.  
  
"What? Go back were?" Kurama asked her startled. "I have to go back to the past." She said.  
  
'Kagome, I have to go with you. Won't that Hanyou attack you?' Hiei said telepathically.  
  
'What? No... fine.' Kagome agreed.  
  
several hours later  
  
"Uncle Albus, I have to go back for a few hours to get my son from the Feudal Era. I  
  
will not be unaccompanied. Hiei has agreed to assist me." Kagome said addressing her uncle.  
  
"Koenma has had a portal set up Kagome." Kurama said walking into the room. Kagome  
  
nodded and looked back towards her uncle. She hugged him and followed Kurama to the  
  
place were the portal was waiting to transport her back to her home in Japan, to the well that  
  
would take her to feudal Japan.  
  
Outside  
  
'She makes me feel so protective and emotional. I do not wish to have feelings like  
  
this. Especially towards a Ningen.' Hiei thought to himself. He then saw Kurama approaching  
  
him with Kagome following in his wake. She was looking at the ground. When she looked up  
  
and saw him she smiled. He felt himself smiling back and was stunned that he had done so.  
  
"Are you ready to go Hiei?" she asked him still smiling. He nodded and walked through the  
  
portal with her. "Kagome?" he asked taking her hand in his, so that she turned to look up at  
  
him. He was still struggling to figure out how she made him feel this way. "Kagome, are you  
  
prepared to face him?" Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears but she nodded, walking  
  
towards the well. Their hands stayed intertwined like that as they both jumped into the well.  
  
A/N: well I am truly sorry if this story is really short but I have like a major back ache right now. I'll update soon though. 


	5. Facing Him Again

A/N: I'm sorry if it took to long to update. I really enjoy writing this fic. I might even make a sequel.  
  
Last Time  
  
"Kagome?" he asked taking her hand in his, so that she turned to look up at  
  
him. He was still struggling to figure out how she made him feel this way. "Kagome, are you  
  
prepared to face him?" Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears but she nodded, walking  
  
towards the well. Their hands stayed intertwined like that as they both jumped into the well.  
  
Chapter Five: Facing Him Again  
  
Flashback One Day Ago  
  
Kagome, Hiei and Kurama sat in her room in the Leaky Cauldron while drinking  
  
tea while she explained to them about her past. "I just want to let the two of you to know  
  
that this will not sound realistic for the most part but in truth it is. I would appreciate it  
  
very much if you didn't interrupt me throughout the telling." She looked at them and they  
  
nodded. She took a deep breath and began, "On my fifteenth birthday I was looking for  
  
my cat in our well house upon my brothers request when a centipede demon came   
  
through the well and dragged me into it, while telling me to give it the Shikon no Tama.  
  
I was expecting to hit the bottom of the well at any second and braced myself. When I  
  
looked, however, the demon and I were surrounded by a purple light and transported  
  
through time to five hundred years in the past. While we were still surrounded by the  
  
light the demon screamed as a few of it's hands and arms fell off. Apparently I was  
  
reveling some of my Miko powers. When we hit the bottom I climbed out of it all the  
  
while noticing that things had changed. The air was cleaner and there was more forest,  
  
there were no houses but there were huts in little villages. I ran into the nearby forest as  
  
fast as I could. When I could run no more I stopped at a huge tree. I saw vines going  
  
around it and became curious. I walked around the tree and saw Inuyasha, the hanyou,  
  
there in an enchanted sleep..."(Fast forward to the end) ".... The week after we defeated  
  
Naraku, Inuyasha asked me if I would be his mate. I said yes but told him I would have  
  
to inform my family first. He agreed and I returned to my time. After two days in this  
  
time my mother had said yes and I was eager to see him. But when I arrived at the place  
  
we were supposed to meet," Kagome was in tears now, "He..he..he was embracing that  
  
dead clay pot bitch promising her that he would always love her and promising her that  
  
he would help her steal the soul that was once hers, the soul that was reincarnated into my  
  
body. To do that he would have to kill me. So I ran to the well and returned to this time,  
  
sealing the well, never planning to go through it again." She had broken into sobs after  
  
telling them her tale. She slid down to the floor, laying in a heap sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Hiei felt something inside of him at that moment that told him to comfort the girl. He  
  
stood up and walked over to her, stooping down to pick her up. He then walked over to  
  
were he was sitting and, after sitting down, held Kagome close while she eventually cried  
  
herself to sleep.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome let a tear slip down her cheek as the familiar light enveloped her, thankful that  
  
she had Hiei with her. When they hit the bottom of the well Hiei picked her up bridal  
  
style and leapt out of the well. He placed her back on her feet and once again took hold  
  
of her hand. Fear and determination were radiating off of her. He squeezed her hand  
  
slightly and the fear diminished greatly. She started walking towards the village, once  
  
again grateful that Hiei had agreed to come with her. As they approached the village Hiei  
  
heard Kagome take a sharp intake of breath, "No." she whispered to herself and  
  
unconsciously moved closer to Hiei. He looked in the direction that she was and  
  
growled. Coming towards them was a Hanyou clad in red. "Hiei, Can you take me as  
  
fast as you can to the healers hut. It is the first hut you will come to." She asked. He  
  
nodded and picked her up bridal style. He ran as fast as he could (A/N: And that's pretty  
  
damn fast.) and they were at the hut in less than two seconds. Kagome walked in and  
  
called out, "Keade, Shippo?" "Kagome!!" called the voice of a young child. Hiei looked  
  
and saw a young Kitsune jump up into Kagome's arms burying his face into her shirt  
  
sobbing, "I thought you left forever. I missed you Mommy." "Shh Shippo, I came to take  
  
you with me. I missed to too." Kagome cooed at the kit. "Kagome, he's here." Hiei told  
  
her. "Let's go." She said nodding. Hiei picked her up and dashed out of the door.  
  
Inuyasha put on a burst of speed, however, and caught up to him and pulled Kagome out  
  
of his arms. "Wench, don't think that you can get away from me again." He shouted at  
  
Kagome. Hiei reacted and punched Inuyasha in the jaw, hard, causing him to drop  
  
Kagome and fly into the nearest tree. Hiei picked Kagome up and sprinted to the well  
  
and jumping in. When they hit the bottom he jumped out and put kagome down. She  
  
then sealed the well forever. After she did that she turned to Hiei and buried her face into  
  
his chest sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as the little  
  
kitsune watched his Mommy cry.  
  
A/N: okay sorry if this chapter is too short but oh well. Okay, in answer to one of my reviews,  
  
Gekidoku no Hitokiri- No my sister is not that cute in real life. In the story I made her like  
  
five. In reality she is almost 11. If you were to meet her you my find her cute. It probably  
  
has something to do with her being my sister. After all my best friends has dubbed her 'The  
  
Cute One'. I'm really sorry if it's hard to read but that's the way I know how to do it. I hope  
  
that the way I am typing it now has helped.  
  
A/N: well toodles for now. 


	6. Train To Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you to Gekidoku no Hitokiri and Lady Gina Goddess of The Wind for the help on the happy birthday thing. Once again, so far I own none of the characters. The gang will also finally be on their way to Hogwarts this chapter! Yay! -  
  
(Last Time)  
  
When they hit the bottom he jumped out and put kagome down. She  
  
then sealed the well forever. After she did that she turned to Hiei and buried her face into  
  
his chest sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as the little  
  
kitsune watched his Mommy cry.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It had been a week since Hiei and Kagome had retrieved Shippo and it was the  
  
morning that the group of three, now four, would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Kagome  
  
had woken up early and was ready to leave. She knocked on on the doors of Kurama and Hiei  
  
and yelled at them to get ready. When the two young men walked out of their rooms they  
  
were both yawning and dragging their trunks. They walked downstairs and were greeted by a  
  
group of six people. There was a Tall man with red hair and freckles, a short woman with  
  
long, red hair and freckles, a young girl with red hair and freckles, and a boy with red hair and  
  
freckles. The other two were a boy with jet-black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on  
  
his forehead, and a girl with bushy brown hair and pretty brown eyes. They introduced  
  
themselves as followed, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione. "You  
  
must be the headmaster's niece and the new teachers." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed then she saw  
  
Shippo "Well who are you little one?" she cooed at him. "Shippo. It's very nice to meet you  
  
Mrs. Weasley." Shippo answered. Kagome looked down at him, glowing with pride. Mrs.  
  
Weasley smiled at him. "Such lovely manners. Well we have to go. You can all get to know  
  
one another on our way to the train. Come on." She said as she ushered  
  
them all into the car. It was very roomy. It was very quiet all the way to the train station and  
  
the nest time anyone spoke it was Kagome asking if there was really such a thing as Platform  
  
9 ¾. "Yes, of coarse there is. Walk through that wall and you'll come out onto the platform."  
  
Mrs. Weasley said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, I have  
  
definitely done weirder things." Kagome muttered to herself as she and Hiei went through the  
  
barrier. When they were across it Kagome was almost overwhelmed with the amount of  
  
students and parents on the platform. The two waited for the others before going for seats.  
  
They all decided on sitting in one compartment. There were a few seats left even after the  
  
seven had sat down. (A/N: I know that the seating is not realistic but I enlarged the  
  
compartments for my Fanfic.) When they were seated it went as follows: Kagome and  
  
Hermione sat across from each other at the two window seats. Ron was next to Hermione and  
  
Hiei was next to Kagome holding her hand. Ginny sat next to Ron and Kurama sat next to  
  
Hiei. Harry sat next to Ginny with two empty seats next to him while Kurama had three extra  
  
seats on his side. Shippo sat on Kagome's lap. When they had gotten comfortable in their  
  
seats they started talking. "So, you two are the new teachers." Hermione asked Hiei and  
  
Kurama. They both nodded. "So you're teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts then?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and smiled, "No, we are teaching Self-Defense as a new subject this  
  
year." Hermione nodded. "I wonder what crack-pot they got this year. We've only had one  
  
good teacher for that subject in the past five years." Ron snorted. Hiei felt Kagome tense up  
  
as Ron said this and squeezed her hand slightly. "You can be assured that this years teacher  
  
is nothing like the others. I have met this teacher personally." Hiei said. 'Thank you' Kagome  
  
thought, knowing that Hiei would hear her. He nodded slightly. "Ooh, so you've met him. I  
  
wonder if he's any good." Hermione exclaimed. Kagome snorted at the girl's assumption that  
  
the teacher was male while Hiei just smirked. "Who said anything about the new teacher  
  
being male?" Kurama politely pointed out to her. "Oh, I apologize. We've never had a female  
  
teacher before." Hermione said quickly. "Then again I never said the teacher was female  
  
either. It looks like you'll have to find out when we get to the school." Hiei said, smirking.  
  
The others just let it drop and continued talking until the door swung open to reveal the  
  
blonde-haired boy from the book shop along with two bulky boys that were like bodyguards.  
  
"Not you again!" Kagome groaned and buried her face into Hiei's shoulder. She also muttered  
  
a few choice words that made some of the other occupants blush. Hiei looked at Malfoy and  
  
glared. "Can we help you?" Kurama asked, looking very displeased at the boys presence.  
  
"Well Potter, sucking-up to the teachers already eh?" Malfoy sneered at the four occupants  
  
across from the three teachers. "I suggest you leave Malfoy." Kagome stated icily to the  
  
blonde. "What are you going to do about it girl?" he snorted, receiving glares from Kurama,  
  
Hiei, and receiving both growls and glares from Shippo. "I can take care of myself guys."  
  
Kagome stated simply to the three. "As for you, I doubt that you would enjoy loosing House  
  
Points before you even get to school. It is unwise to insult fellow students in front of the  
  
schools two new teachers. Now leave." She told the three boys in the doorway pointing the  
  
way out. Malfoy sneered at her before he left. The four sitting across from her watched,  
  
amazed as Kagome sat back down next to Hiei and glared out the window. She suddenly  
  
gasped, "It's huge!" as she saw the large castle in front of them. The four English witches and  
  
wizards smiled at her. They decided it was time to change into their robes. When the train  
  
stopped they were the first off. They split up into two carrages and they watched as the great  
  
castle loomed in front of them. 


	7. The Great Hall

  
  
A/N: Hi guys. Sorry it took so long to update I meant to have it out a couple of days ago. I do not own any of the characters.  
  
' '-Thinking/talking telepathically  
  
""Talking  
  
Last Time  
  
Kagome sat back down next to Hiei and glared out the window. She suddenly  
  
gasped, "It's huge!" as she saw the large castle in front of them. The four English witches and  
  
wizards smiled at her. They decided it was time to change into their robes. When the train  
  
stopped they were the first off. They split up into two carriages and they watched as the great  
  
castle loomed in front of them.  
  
Chapter Seven: The New Teachers  
  
When Kagome, Shippo, Hiei and Kurama had gotten out of the carriage, they were  
  
waved over by an older witch in green robes. The woman waited until the students had all  
  
filled into the Great Hall before addressing them. "You three must be the new teachers." The  
  
three nodded, (A/N:Shippo is asleep) "Well then, my name is Minerva McGonagall, what's  
  
going to happen is the First Years will be sorted. Then the Headmaster will announce the  
  
presence of the three new teachers. You will enter the Great Hall when you hear your names  
  
called. From there everything is pretty much self-explanatory." They nodded and she wished  
  
luck before heading into the Great Hall carrying an old and tattered hat and a stool. After  
  
about ten minutes of silence they heard someone singing, but they couldn't make out the  
  
words. After the song was done they could hear everyone in the Great Hall cheer. They could  
  
hear various names being called and then the same voice that was singing shout the different  
  
houses. When the house was shouted there was more cheering. When the last person was  
  
sorted, everything went quiet and then they heard someone speak, this time hearing every  
  
word. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I would like to inform you all that the Forbidden  
  
Forest is strictly...forbidden. There is to be no magic used in the corridors between classes.  
  
Now I would like to introduce a new subject and three new teachers. This new subject is Self-  
  
Defense and is optional. Would Kurama and Hiei please enter." When he said this the  
  
students turned their heads and saw two boys that looked young enough to be Sixth Years.  
  
When the two sat down Dumbledore once again started to speak, "Kurama and Hiei will be  
  
teaching the Self-Defense class. We also have a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher  
  
this year. She will be respected as any other professor. She has seen and done more in one  
  
year than most have done in a lifetime. And now I present Kagome Higurashi, the new  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome was scared. She was having trouble with preparing to enter when she heard her  
  
name called. "And now I present Kagome Higurashi, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
teacher." She took a deep breath and opened the heavy oak doors that lead into the Great  
  
Hall. As she walked in she could hear whispers and doubts. As she walked towards the  
  
teachers table she kept on having flashbacks of all the times Inuyasha had called her useless.  
  
She was fighting back tears as she remembered him. When she finally got to the table, she  
  
sat down next to Hiei, who took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. She was still trying  
  
not to break into tears. One lone tear escaped the barrier and slid down the side of her face.  
  
Hiei saw this and wiped it away with his thumb, 'You are Not useless.' He said telepathically to  
  
her. She turned to him and smiled, "Thank you Hiei."  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. Just to let you guys know I normally wouldn't think  
  
of having Inuyasha betray Kagome. I was just feeling evil Rubs hands together and  
  
cackles Okay later, bye, I am on a sugar high. Runs and jumps around while  
  
screaming and squealing like a two year old BYE 


	8. Shippo's Nightmare

A/N: Hi guys. I wanna thank everyone who sent support and prayers for my kitty. He

gets to come home today from his treatment. The good news is that he didn't have the

disease but the bad news is his kidneys are failing. Well here's the new chapter.

Chapter Eight (I Think)

Kagome had just finished putting Shippo to bed when she heard a knock on her

door. "Come in." she called through the door as she sat down on the ground in front

of the fireplace. When the door opened she saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "Oh,

hi guys." She said, smiling. "Professor Higurashi." Harry started but Kagome cut him off

with a wave. "Just Kagome, Harry." He nodded and continued, "Kagome, how are you

doing? We were worried when we saw you cry." At this Kagome frowned. "You saw

that huh?" They all nodded. "Well I'm okay now. I just.." But she stopped when

Shippo cried out from the other room, "Mommy!" Kagome stood up sharply and ran

into the next room. When she came back out she had a sobbing Shippo cradled in her

arms. "I'm sorry guys, this'll only take a couple of minutes." She said rocking Shippo.

"Hush Shippo. I'm right here. What were you dreaming about sweetie?" she said in a

soothing voice. "I dreamt that I was still in the feudal era and you came to get me but

Inuyasha and Kikyo killed you right in front of me, Sango and Miroku. Then he laughed

and stole the Shikon Jewel. I thought it was real." He said then hiding his face in her

shirt. The four friends in front of her had stared wide eyed as Shippo had told his dream.

Hermione most of all though, "I thought that was a legend." She whispered, Shocked.

Kagome looked at her and sighed, "I take it that you have read up on it Hermione?"

Hermione nodded at her dumbly. "I was Going to save the legend for my first class.

Could you keep it a secret until then? Please?" Kagome pleaded. Hermione studied

Kagome's face seeing an almost panicked look, she nodded and smiled. "Thank you.

And I would like it if you three did not ask her about it." She said pointing at Harry, Ron

and Ginny. They all nodded at her. "Now" she said, clapping her hands together, "What

did you four need to speak with me about?" "We wanted to know if you were alright.

You were crying at the feast." Ginny said. "Oh Yeah that. Well I'm fine now. I was just

anxious and all the whispers didn't help much. Hiei and Kurama helped a lot though."

She said, smiling as she thought of the short black-haired man that had comforted her.

When Hermione and Ginny had seen her smiling they Giggled. "You like Hiei, don't

you Kagome?" They said in unison. Kagome blushed, "Do not. He's just a really good

friend. Now you four go on to bed, I might get into trouble if you're all out here. I'll see

you guys tomorrow, you're in my first class." She shooed them out and closed the door

listening to their fading footsteps. Just then the door opened and Hiei walked in. "I

heard the kit crying. Is he alright?" he asked softly. She nodded and smiled at him,

"He's fine, Hiei, Thank you. I was just going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled

at her and turned to go, "And Hiei." He turned to face her only to be pulled into a soft

and warm embrace, "Thank you for everything." She released him and watched him go

and when she could no longer see him she closed her office and went to bed thinking of

tomorrow's class and, of course, Hiei.


	9. First classes

A/N: Hey y'all how are you guys doing? I am Sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating,

but I just started my sophomore year two weeks ago. It's so much easier than freshman

year. Oh yeah back to the subject, I'm going to try to update this story at least once a

week and if I fail to do so I apologize ahead of time 'cause I know I'll do it at least two or

three times. I know that a lot of writers on here stress about reviews and that they have to

get so many before they will continue, Personally I really enjoy getting them 'cause I

know my work is appreciated, but don't feel like you have to write any. Okay here's

your new chappie.

Disclaimer: I own a bird, a guinea pig, two hens and a fish named Lenny. I do not own

the characters in this story. I'm gonna cry.

Chapter Nine: First Classes

Kagome was running around her office the next morning, almost frantic.

She was trying to figure out best how to teach a class of kids her own age. She had just

gotten everything together in the class room when there was a knock at the door. "Come

in!" she called. The door opened and Hermione walked in. "Hello Hermione." Kagome

chirped, smiling. Hermione smiled at her, "Hello Kagome. Aren't you coming to

breakfast?" She asked. Kagome slapped her forehead, "I completely forgot. I was

getting my lesson together. You guys have my class first. Well then, lets go!" she said

and followed Hermione to the great hall. When she got there she decided that she would

sit with Hermione and her friends. Harry, Ron and Ginny all saw her and smiled, "Hello

Kagome." Harry said as she sat down. "Hi." Kagome smiled out. She looked up to the

head table at her uncle to see if it was okay to sit there. She caught his eye and saw him

nod and smile at her. She smiled back and looked to Hiei. He looked at her and got out

of his chair and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Kagome and

she smiled at him, "Good morning Hiei. Did you and Shuichi sleep well?" He nodded at

her. "Well guys I must be off class is in ten minutes and I still have to feed Shippo and

get him ready to face a whole days worth of kids. He's never seen this many people in

one place before." They all watched her go off and smiled. "You know," Ron started, "I

think this one just might last. She seems a whole lot more able than most of the other

teachers we've had for Defense Against The Dark Arts so far. Actually she's only the

second one who's seemed like any good. Professor Lupin was the only other one and I

really don't see why the parents had a problem with him." He said all this with a

thoughtful look on his face. "Well, I think that we had better get to class." Hermione

stated after drinking her orange juice. They all nodded and left. Hiei had gone back to

the teachers table right after Kagome had gone off to prepare for the day. So now the

whole hall was empty.

When Kagome was finished getting Shippo ready, she set him at one of the desks

to color. The only thing was, since he was so small he was sitting on top of the desk with

his drawings all around him. He was sitting on his knees with his elbows on the table

when Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. Shippo looked up from his drawing and

jumped up to Hermione's shoulder, "Hi Hermione! Hi Guys!" he said excitedly.

Hermione jumped and laughed at Shippo's antics. "Hello Shippo." She said as the kit

jumped from her shoulder and back to his drawings. "Shippo, Gather up your drawings

and come sit on my desk please." Kagome said as she took a brief glance up from the

book she was reading. Shippo nodded and picked up his crayons and drawings, hoping

from desk to desk until he got to Kagome's. He immediately got back to work as soon as

he sat down. Harry, Ron and Hermione were just about to go and talk to Kagome when

Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked into the classroom. Other students were now

filing in and standing around. There was a group of squealing girls surrounding Shippo,

pulling his tail and pinching his cheeks. "Momma!" he cried out, embarrassed. Kagome

whistled to get everyone's attention, "Alright guys, Why don't you all take a seat and

we'll get started." The class went quiet and they all went to their seats all accept for

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "You know what, I really don't think that we should be

bossed around by some girl who's the same age as us. I wonder what father would say."

Malfoy said as he scratched his chin. Kagome, however, was not impressed and gave

him a bored look, "Ya know, as interesting as your topic sounds Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid

that if you don't take a seat you'll have a detention. That goes for you to Mr. Crabbe,

Mr. Goyle." She gestured towards the seats and they sat down muttering darkly at her.

Kagome redirected her attention to the rest of her class, "Hi Everyone, you can all call me

Kagome, Accept Mr. Malfoy, he will address me as Professor Higurashi until he has his

power struggle under control." The class sniggered, "Today I will be teaching you the

legend of the Shikon no Tama and if we have time left over, which I'm sure we will, I'll

teach you a little bit on some creatures from the story. Any questions?" No one raised

their hands. "Alright then. The story starts about Five-hundred and fifty years ago, there

was a Miko by the name of Kikyo. Kikyo was a very important and much loved Miko.

This Miko was also special because she was entrusted to guard the Shikon no Tama. The

Shikon no Tama was so special because if it fell into the hands of a demon its power

would increase a hundred fold. Kikyo was able to purify and protect the jewel by

purifying the demons with what are called sacred arrows, I'll explain about those later.

One day while out patrolling for demons she came upon a half-demon, searching for the

jewel. She would have killed him but he intrigued her. They spent many days in each

others company. Eventually the Hanyou, Inuyasha, and the Miko, Kikyo, fell in love.

Inuyasha was so in love with kikyo that he would become human for her, which is

exactly what they were planning to do. But on the day that Kikyo was to take the jewel

to Inuyasha, she was attacked. She was attacked by and evil demon in the disguise of

Inuyasha. He wounded Kikyo ultimately killing her. But before she died she sealed

Inuyasha to a tree. That's were he stayed, for fifty years he was in that state, never aging.

After fifty years passed a strange girl came from far away, so far that some people say

that she came from across time she freed Inuyasha...(Continues on to tell the

story)....The girl had fallen in love with Inuyasha and a corpse of earth, ashes and bones

was chosen over her." As Kagome finished the story she noticed that the students were

hanging on her every word. Some of the girls were in tears. Kagome realized that they

needed to cheer up. "Okay guys. The creatures we will learn about now are demons.

Can anyone tell me what they think demons look like?" after she said this many hands

shot up into the air. "alright Neville what do you think demons look like?" "They have

yellow eyes and purple hair. They have green sking and..." he broke off as he heard

laughter come from Shippo. Kagome shushed him, "Shippo, why don't you tell us

what's so funny." She smiled at him. "Well first of all I've only seen three demons that

looked the way you describe them. Plus I think it's funny 'cause I sure as hell don't look

like that. Oops. Sorry Momma guess I hung around him for too long huh?" Kagome

nodded at him. The whole class was whispering. "Now class I'd like for you to tell me

what you all thought of Shippo before he revealed he was a demon." Most of the class

said that he was adorable and sweet. "Well why does him being a demon change all

that?" she was about to continue when she felt a very powerful aura approaching the

castle. "Shippo, do you feel that? Is it who I think it is?" Shippo nodded to both

questions. "Class I would advise you all to stay inside the castle. Come on Shippo." She

grabbed him and sprinted to the front hall.

A/N: Who could it be approaching the castle? Why is he here. Tune in next time for

'Teaching at Hogwarts and Healing a Broken Heart.


	10. Sesshomaru

A/N: Hi guys. This is so cool. I'm in english class right now and I can type this because

my handwriting sucks and they gave me this neat little keyboard thing. Anywho lets get

to business.

Chapter 10

The whole class watched as Kagome ran out of the class room with Shippou

jumping up to her shoulder. As she ran Kagome was thinking about how he was

here. Why he was here. She only vaguely noticed Shippou on her shoulder as she

ran past countless classrooms, all their occupants sticking their heads out of doors to see

why the new teacher was dashing towards the doors. When she got to the great oak doors

she threw them open and ran up to a tall man with white hair. "How did you find me?"

she asked in an almost choked voice. "I sensed your aura this morning and decided that

I would have to find you my-self." He answered with an almost emotionless voice. She

smiled at him, "It's good to see you Sesshomaru." She threw herself at him and wrapped

her arms around his waist sobbing into his chest. "It's good to see you too, Kagome."

He turned his head sharply to the side just in time to see a black blur run up to him.

"Halt, Do you dare attack the High lord of Makai?" (A/N:Guess what. I'm in biology

now. Teehee. Okay back to the story.) The blur stopped and it became apparent to

Kagome that the blur was Hiei. "Hello Hiei. Did you enjoy your first class of the day?"

she asked as she let go of Sesshomaru and reattached herself to Hiei. He was watching

kagome with great interest. "How do you know the demon lord of Makai?" He asked

her. "Inuyasha's half-brother." She said simply, the name Inuyasha like poison on her

tongue. Hiei just nodded, frowning at the mention of the name. "How is it that you are

still alive after 500 years and yet you are full human?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned

from Hiei to Kagome. "Yeah, well thing is I was born in this time. On my fifteenth

birthday I was pulled through the bone eaters well. The present day well on the grounds

of the shrine I live at is the same one that was in Inuyasha's forest 500 years ago. The

well was a portal through time for me and through our travels to collect the shards of the

jewel I would travel through the well from this time to the feudal era. I sealed the well

after Inuyasha's betrayal and Shippou's retrieval." She explained. Sesshomaru nodded

and followed Kagome and Hiei into the castle. Before they got to the doors however

kagome asked Sesshomaru if he knew a concealment spell. "The students won't take to

kindly to the demon lord in all his glory." She smiled at him and finished leading into the

castle when he had performed the spell. He now had white hair pulled back and had

rounded human ears. Face was free of the demon markings that were usually on his face.

Since he was at a wizarding school he wore wizard robes that were black with silver

lining. As they walked to the castle, Kagome thought that they should go see her uncle.

When they approached the statue kagome said the password that let her into her Uncles

office. When she approached his desk he looked up at her and smiled. "Lord

Sesshomaru, I presume." He said and bowed his head to the demon who in return nodded

to him. "Uncle, how do you know of Sesshomaru?" kagome asked her uncle, cocking her

head to one side. "I know most of the beings you traveled with Kagome." He said, his

eyes twinkling. Kagome stared at her uncle in shock and nearly stumbled to the floor,

and would have had Hiei not been there to catch her. "Uncle why did you not tell me

this? Actually I don't wanna know. If it's alright with Sesshomaru can he help me teach

my class? I still have, like an hour left in my first class of the day." Both nodded at her

and she dragged Sesshomaru back to the class.

In The Classroom

When Kagome ran out of the class the whole class was up and talking. Everyone that is

accept the Harry Potter gang. They were all digesting what Kagome had just said. "So

she is the future girl from thee legend." Hermione said in awe. "Huh?" Ron said but was

cut off as Kagome ran in with a gorgeous man being dragged behind her. This brought

around many whispers. Such as, "I thought she was with the self defense teacher." And

"Wow, he's foine!" When Sesshomaru and Kagome heard these they just rolled their

eyes at them all. When they got to the desk Kagome pulled up a chair and motioned for

Sesshomaru to sit down. "Sorry 'bout that. This is Lord Sesshomaru of the Makai. He

will be aiding me in teaching this class." The only person who understood what Kagome

was talking about was Hermione. Her face was pale and her eyes were huge. "So he's a

demon." She asked Kagome. "You do remember the legend don't you?" Kagome smiled

at her. "The demon lord of the western lands adopted the Miko, calling her his younger

si...You're the Miko in the story and Shippou's the kit and Lord Sesshomaru is the

demon lord of the western lands. Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kagome." Hermione said as

she started to tear up. "I'm sure you all figured out by now that I am the time traveling

Miko. You want proof. I only have pictures but..." she was cut off, "How do you have

pictures if it was feudal Japan 'Professor'" drawled Malfoy. Kagome rolled her eyes at

him, "Mr. Malfoy, which part of 'time traveling do you not understand." The whole

class almost burst into laughter. Malfoy's face turned scarlet. "Professor can we see the

pictures." Asked one of the more shy girls. Kagome smiled "Please just call me Kagome.

And yeah, I'll pass them around." She went into her office and passed the pictures

around. As the last picture came back around the bell signaling the end of class rang. As

the students were filing out Kagome called to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "What class do

you guys have next? I think I'll join you if it's potions." The three nodded signaling that

they did, indeed, have potions next class. They all walked down to the dungeons.

A/N: I Am SOOOO sorry that it took so long for me to get this out. I have been having

such a hard time keeping my grades up. I had this typed up like a week ago. I will try

really hard to get the next chapter up soon. Ja.


	11. Chapter 11

After having spent an hour in the potions classroom, Kagome could see why the majority of the school disliked the Potions Master. When she said this out loud, the three students that she was walking with snorted.

"Dislike? Hate would be more accurate." Ron grumbled.

Kagome chuckled at him, "Hate is a very strong word Ronald."

Ron just rolled his eyes and engaged Harry in a heated sword fight with two of Fred and George's fake wands.

Kagome turned to Hermione and shook their heads and began discussing the properties of Miko powers.

Kagome sat in her office, her chin on her hand. She was B.O.R.E.D. BORED!!!!

"I don't have any classes for the next two hours. What am I going to do?!"

She groaned as she spun in her chair.

"I could walk in on Kurama and Hiei's class." She pondered for another minute.

"Well, that seems as good of an idea as any."

So she hopped out of her chair and made her way to the castle grounds.

I realize that this measly little chapter cannot make up for neglecting you all for so long. Hopefully, this chapter, if you can even call it that, is just a filler until I get an idea for the next one.

I hope that You guys don't hate me.

-Keshie


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry that this is NOT an update. I Will ABSOLUTELY be CONTINUING!!

The reason I am posting this is to let you all know that I am Rewriting the story.

I don't think that it will still be a Kagome/Hiei pairing.

It will either be a Kagome/Kurama or something else.

Any ideas would be HIGHLY appreciated.


End file.
